Level 200
| moves = 35 | target = 10,000 | blockers = | other = | candies = 4 | spaces = 66 }} | moves = 35 }} For being the 200th level, Sweet Surprise was created as a celebration for such a milestone. It is also the first level to be an episode finale on a multiple of 100. Difficulty *It can be hard to deal with the four-layered icing and the chocolate spawners, as the only way to destroy the icing on the left-hand side of the board is by using horizontal striped candies or its combinations. Additionally the player only has 35 moves to deal with the four-layered icing squares. **The top icing is the most dangerous, as it cannot be reached by simply matching a horizontal striped candy. Hence, you should not allow the initial striped candies fall below this line. **It this happens, you must use striped+wrapped near the top or a colour bomb+striped when appropriate. *The empty sachets on the right hand side of the board might make less room for the candies if not treated quickly. If you do not remove them, you could run out of moves. *There are only four colours, though, significantly easing the creation of striped candies. *Also the player is given 11 striped candies at the start wrapped in marmalade, blowing up at best three layers of icing if they are not activated at the wrong time. *A striped candy is given in each row. Stars Strategy *Get rid of the top one-layered icing first to make room for the candies to fall through. *Make horizontal striped candies and activate them. Free the marmalade-covered striped candies first, but do not forget that they only destroy one layer. Put emphasis on the top rows since they are the trickiest. *Striped candies work best in this level. Do not make other special candies (colour bombs or wrapped candies) unless you can combine them with striped candies. They alone may wreck your plans. Trivia *This is the second milestone level in Reality. *Many people had once thought this was that last level in Candy Crush Saga. *Before it came out, people thought this level would be very hard. Instead, it ended up being quite easy. *This is the first milestone to contain four colours on the board. *This is the first level to be an episode finale on a multiple of 100. *This level unofficially introduces ingredients candy cannon. *This level looks like level 739, with horizontal striped candies and the ingredient board separated. Notes Celebrating the Milestone King saw this level as a milestone level, as did most of the players at the time when the level was released. This milestone level was celebrated through the episode Sweet Surprise, which contains levels 201 - 215. The episode's backdrop is a huge cake with the number 200 hanging above it. At the end of the episode after the player completes level 215, all the characters from the episodes up to this episode (except Mr. Yeti) appear at a giant party during the cutscene. Even the malicious Bubblegum Troll shows up at the party. Walkthroughs Gallery Level 200 mobile new colour scheme.png|Mobile version Level 200 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Episode finales Category:Milestones